1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data reproducing apparatus suitable for use in a CD (compact disc) recording and reproducing apparatus which records and reproduces, for example, a digital audio signal. More particularly, this invention relates to a digital data recording disc control method which is suitably applied to a digital data recording disc called a CD ROM (read only memory).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a CD ROM apparatus has been developed as a digital data reproducing apparatus for program data and so on for computers. This CD ROM apparatus is adapted to record a variety of digital data such as program data and so on on a disc with a similar standard to that of a compact disc on which a digital audio signal is recorded and is used as a read only memory (ROM). The CD ROM apparatus is composed of a disk-shaped CD ROM having predetermined data stored therein and a disc drive apparatus as a data reproducing apparatus. According to this CD ROM apparatus, it is possible to store an extremely large amount of data.
However, this CD ROM apparatus requires an exclusive disc drive apparatus in addition to a CD player for reproducing a digital audio signal. The CD ROM apparatus is constructed so as to enable a high speed access to an arbitrary track such that necessary data can be promptly taken out, and is generally expensive compared with the relatively inexpensive CD reproducing apparatus for reproducing a digital audio signal.